For a short walk with carrying items, people may choose a backpack or a luggage to put all items inside. If the carried items are large in size, a cart or even an electric car may be a good option to save physical strength. For example, when people play golf, a golf cart can take all equipment people need in the golf course. However, people may have further requests: can the bulky auxiliary equipment follow me wherever I am automatically? Of course, they need to be smart and power-driven.
In real life, there are indeed such inventions. For example, COWAROBOT™ R1 smart luggage provides a solution for users to be followed by their luggage. It let people free their hands to do something else. The smart luggage includes a wristband worn on a user's hand, which wirelessly communicates with the smart luggage. On the telescopic rod, there is a set of laser light module. A laser camera mounted on the handle of the telescopic rod to receive reflected laser beams from the environment, further recognizing human images in order to calculate the position of the one to follow. Meanwhile, a control module aside the laser camera controls a power wheel module so as to move as its master walks. If the smart luggage is lost to find its master, the wristband will alert. The master can come back where he was to look for the smart luggage. The smart luggage helps people travelling, shopping, and moving heavy objects.
Said smart luggage and associated applications have been widely accepted in the world. In addition to Drones, people need assistants following them around on the ground. However, such target following system (power wheel module not included) is too expensive and the tracing effect still needs to improve. Therefore, the present invention is to provide to introduce another useful target following system and applications for the requirement.